Turbine shroud segments typically have slots or pockets defined in the opposed circumferential ends of their respective platforms for receiving strip seals to prevent leakage between circumferentially adjacent shroud segments. The presence of such seal receiving slots in the opposed circumferential adjoining ends of the shroud segments limits conduction heat transfer through the shroud platform from the radially inner hot gas path side to the radially outer cold back side of the platforms at the seal region between adjacent shroud segments. Consequently, the thin lip of material underneath each seal receiving slot tends to remain hotter than the remainder of the shroud platform and is, thus, subject to premature deterioration.
Various attempts have been made to improve cooling of the seal region between adjacent shroud segments. However, the various proposed designs remain to some extend unsatisfactory. A new shroud sealing arrangement addressing the above mentioned concerns and other limitations of the prior art is thus desirable.